


Restless Baby Syndrome

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean, Werebabies, difficult birth, labor problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Castiel is massively pregnant and can't find any peace or relief unless his Alpha mate Dean is within reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless Baby Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Just a firm warning that the delivery is a hard one for Castiel!

Castiel pressed a hand to his stomach and groaned pitifully.  He’d been sick all morning and no matter what he tried, couldn’t keep a thing down.  His mate of almost six months was with the rest of the pack Alphas doing something or other.  Castiel didn’t know and rather liked it that way.  Keeping to himself had always been something he did and so it wasn’t a real big surprise when he first thought the big bad Alpha Dean Winchester was just toying with him when he started trying to court him.  

 

Dean spent months trying to ask him out, giving him little gifts and sunflowers.  Each time Castiel said no, the more Dean tried.  But it never got physical...never once did Castiel ever feel scared of Dean.  The moment he realized that one little fact, he finally said yes.  Much to his father Chuck’s relief and his mother’s chagrin.  He was the youngest and the second Omega in the family, his father was against an arranged marriage while his mother, thought it best.  

 

Castiel found himself smiling for the first time that day when he remembered their first night together, how sweet and gentle Dean had been with him.  Now he lived with the pack and most of the time, was left alone.  Sometimes he worried that Dean wanted more from him, to be more social and try to belong.  But Dean seemed more than content to be able to come home to him and leave all pack nonsense outside their cute little house.  

 

It was a one story that Dean, his father John, grandfather Henry and younger brother Sam had built.  It was a tradition for the Winchesters to build a family home on the property and at first Castiel had worried that they would constantly be interrupted or someone would always be knocking on their door.  Unless Dean said something or they actually just didn’t do it, they’d been left alone so far.  

 

Castiel managed to step out of the bathroom and into the hallway that lead towards the two empty bedrooms.  Ones that were meant to be nurseries.  Biting his lip he rubbed at his stomach again and suddenly stilled.  His first heat with Dean had only been a couple weeks ago and it had been more amazing than even their first night.  Well, what he could remember of it anyway.  The bite on his inner thigh was still tender but that was normal, especially since Dean liked to nibble at it…

 

He quickly shook his head and laughed at himself, those images were not going to be helpful, especially when Dean wasn’t going to be home for a few hours.  His stomach gurgled and he whined, quickly running back to the bathroom.  

 

Castiel knew he shouldn’t call Dean and ask him to come home...so instead he called Sam.  The one person Dean wouldn’t get upset about his Omega mate being alone with.  

 

_ Message from Castiel:  _ Sam, if you’re not busy could you come over?  And bring some crackers?  I’m not feeling very well and ate the last of ours an hour ago.

  
  
  


Sam was bored, his summer completely uneventful. It seemed like once Dean was mated all the pressure turned to him and not that he didn’t love the idea of finding the right person, but he’d already tried his best and it’s not like they were just going to show up out of the blue and throw themselves at him. 

 

When he looked down at his phone and there was a message from Castiel, Sam immediately opened it up. His now brother-in-law was steadily becoming one of his best friends. Sure, Cas was a little weird sometimes but it was one of the many things Sam liked about him. He didn’t have to be anything other than what he wanted and with the pressure from the pack weighing on him, that was a comfort. 

 

_ Message from Sam: _ Be right there.

 

_ Message from Sam _ : Dean, I’ll be at your place. Cas has an upset stomach.

 

Seeing that Castiel didn’t feel well wasn’t exactly good news but Sam quickly dug through the cabinets found some crackers and ginger ale before walking the short distance to his brother’s house. Stepping through the door, Sam called out for his friend, “Cas?”

 

Castiel groaned again but perked up a little when he heard Sam’s voice.  The crackers could easily make him throw up again but at least there would be something solid in his stomach instead of just the acid.  

 

“In here Sam!” he called out from the family room where he had curled up in a ball.  The blanket he had hastily pulled over himself smelled like his mate which soothed the sour feeling in his belly just a tiny bit.

 

“Hey, man. I brought you some ginger ale too…” He stopped, pulling out the crackers and cool drink before handing them over. Sam took in the sight of Castiel and paled when he saw the lack of color on his face and deep dark circles under his eyes. There was no way this had only lasted an hour or two. “Cas, how long have you had this upset stomach?”

 

Castiel ignored the question in favor of eating several crackers and downing about half of the ginger ale.  His stomach seemed to settle and he sat back with a relieved sigh.  Sam was still staring at him with that expression that always made him duck his face down.

 

“I wasn’t feeling well yesterday but I didn’t start throwing up until this morning…” he said quietly, his fingers fidgeting with the edge of the blanket.

 

Sam nodded, at least he’d finally gotten an answer even if he didn’t like it. Something smelled...different. He couldn’t put his finger on it but there was definitely something changing the scent of the house, no the scent of...of his friend. Shaking his head, Sam ignored it for the most part..it wasn’t a bad smell and it wasn’t heavy enough to cause him to worry any more than he already was. “Did you sleep at all last night, Castiel?”

 

“A little?  It took a while for me to fall asleep and then I woke up with Dean,” Castiel sighed, grabbing up the crackers to nibble slowly on one.  “I’m sure I’ll be fine Sam.  Could have been something I ate yesterday,” Castiel said with a timid smile.  He moved a little and gasped as his stomach flopped harshly.

 

“Oh Gods,” he whined, shooting off the couch to barely make it to the toilet.

 

Sam waited anxiously from his seat on the sturdy coffee table, not wanting to follow Cas, no matter how close they were as friends. That was Dean’s job. Sam pulled his phone out and found a text or ten from his brother waiting for him.

 

_ Message From Dean _ : Ok

_ Message From Dean _ : Wait, Cas is sick?

_ Message From Dean _ : Text me when you know he’s okay.

_ Message From Dean _ : Sam?

_ Message From Dean: _ Goddammit Sam answer me!

_ Message From Dean _ : I’ll be there as soon as these assholes will let me leave

 

Sam shook his head, his brother was ridiculous when it came to his mate. He let out a sigh and wondered if he’d be that crazy when he found whoever he was supposed to be with. He both feared he would and wouldn’t. Even Sam could see that whatever was between his brother and Castiel, it was rare.

 

_ Message from Sam _ : He’s mostly okay, but is currently tossing the crackers I just brought...so yeah, you should get here when you can. 

 

Castiel sniffled as he pulled away, making sure to flush the toilet before falling back on his rear, his shoulders hitting the wall with a soft thud.  This was getting ridiculous.  He knew he should be going to to see their healer Pam but he didn’t want to leave the house.  Taking in a deep breath he got back up to his feet slowly and stumbled back into the family room where Sam was still sitting.

 

“C-Could you call Pamela for me?” he asked softly, his face growing hot with a blush. 

 

“Yeah, man… I’ll tell her to get over he-” Sam started, a loud knock on the door interrupting him. Giving Castiel a confused glance because they both knew he and Dean didn’t have company often. Sam rose up to answer the door only to find Pam there, on the other side. 

 

“Wow, that was-wow,” Sam muttered to himself, moving out of the way as Pam just barrelled through the door.

 

“So, I see someone’s got a few stomach troubles…” Pam said, dropping her small bag at her feet by the couch. She could tell right away that Castiel was ill, even if she hadn’t had a few divine interventions lately, she’d have been able to feel it. Being the pack healer afforded her certain ties with each member and she’d studied long and hard to be able to pluck them one at a time to find out what was happening with her wolves. “Sam, could you give us a few minutes alone please?”

 

“Uh, yeah. Sure,” he answered, grabbing his jacket before stepping back outside the house. 

 

“Thank you for coming Pamela,” Castiel said, laying back fully against the couch, his eyes fluttering shut when he could feel the warm vibrations coming off the healer.  It was soothing and he was suddenly exhausted, the mere thought of even getting his eyes open was too much.

 

“Now now, that’s it. You rest your pretty blue eyes, handsome.” Pam rubbed a cool cloth against Castiel’s forehead not really needing the test to know what it would tell her but she’d have to have him take one anyway. First though, she could settle his restless stomach. Pamela reached into her bag and tugged out a few small bags of herbs, mostly just enough to mimic Dean’s scent. She knew it wouldn’t fix everything, but it might help the poor pup keep something down. In his current state, poor Castiel was losing all the nutrients he so badly needed.

 

Twenty minutes later as she rubbed the cool mixture over his belly, Castiel’s eyes began to blink open again. “There you are, welcome back. Feelin any better, Pumpkin?”

 

“Mmhmm, how long was I asleep?” Castiel asked, his words slightly slurred.  He was still tired but his stomach seemed settled and that wonderful scent from whatever she was rubbing on his stomach made him hum.  He rubbed at his eyes a little and yawned, feeling more comfortable than he had all day so far.

 

“Okay now that you’re back in the real world, I’m gonna need you to do somethin for me. I know it’s not fun, but I need a urine sample, handsome...or if you’d rather I can go after it myself,” she teased with a wink, handing over the cup to a blinking, surprised Castiel. 

 

Castiel blushed furiously but nodded, slowly getting up from the couch with Pamela’s help.  He was a bit wobbly as he made his way back into the bathroom.  He had already spent so much time in here it made his stomach turn a little but nothing came up thankfully.  

 

He did his business and brought the cup back out to the healer with a frown, “What does this have to with anything?” he asked as she took it from him.  

 

Pam didn’t bother answering because it would be clear soon enough. She dug into her bag and pulled out three different boxes. Smiling at the gasp she heard, Pam shook her head and plucked a test from each one. She dropped the end of the stick down into the cup and waited. “I would congratulate you but Cain keeps insisting that I not tell people things before “ _ the standard methods _ ” prove me right. So between you and me, Pumpkin. Congratulations!” 

 

Castiel bristled at the mention of their pack leader but that quickly faded to pure shock at the other stuff Pamela was saying, “I’m...I-I’m pregnant?  But...I heard it was difficult to get pregnant from your first heat…” he stammered, staring unblinkingly at the three little sticks in the cup.  He and Dean hadn’t even been together that long...would his mate even be happy about this?  It was so soon!

 

“Oh Gods,” he gasped, stumbling back against the couch.

 

Like a flash Pam was up, easing Castiel down against the soft cushions. “Oh sweetheart, you’ve got nothin’ to worry about. That man of yours is gonna be tickled to death that you’re havin his pups.”

 

Castiel was already on the verge of having a panic attack but at the word  _ pups _ ….plural...more than one Castiel whined low in his throat.  How could he have been stupid to go off the tonic the week before his heat.  He hadn’t thought him falling pregnant would happen so quickly.

 

“Pamela…” he gasped, his vision spinning as he gripped tightly onto her arm.

 

“Shhh, there there pumpkin. I dunno why you’re getting so worked up. You’re gonna be one damn fine poppa and an even better mate. Dean’s lucky to have you, Castiel and he knows it. So you don’t need to fret now, love.” Pam soothed, rubbing more of the salve along his stomach as a pretext to fix his morning sickness, but knowing how the hint of his mate’s scent would go a long way to calm him down. 

 

Castiel swallowed hard and laid back, allowing for the scent and Pamela’s soothing touches to lull him back to sleep.

 

Dean tore through the field, his need to be home with his mate growing with every second he’d been stuck in that godawful room with most of hte other Alphas making pack decisions. Unfortunately, once they started he wasn’t allowed to leave until everything was settled which seemed to take for- _ fucking- _ ever. He rushed through the front door only to find Sam playing something on his phone spread out on his couch.

 

“Bedroom,” is all he said and Dean was off like a rocket rushing down the hallway to see his mate. 

 

Castiel was asleep in their bed when he got there, a sweet smell surrounding the entire room making Dean a little light headed. Unable to stay away, Dean sat down on the edge of the mattress petting at Castiel’s clammy forehead. 

 

“Mmm,” Castiel moaned, his eyes fluttering open to see his mate finally home, “Dean,” he whispered as a huge smile spread out on his lips.

 

“I thought you’d be home hours ago,” he said quietly, reaching out to touch the side of his mate’s face.  The hand on his own forehead moved to drag fingers through his hair and Castiel sighed again, it felt amazing and he nearly let his eyes close again.

 

“I did too, Sweetheart. I’m so sorry.” Dean answered, sliding down to stretch out next to his mate. Still lightly scratching at Castiel’s scalp as he dug through the thick black spikes. Itching to wrap his arms around his mate but not being able to without making Cas readjust, Dean settled for a gentle tug pulling his love to his chest.

 

“S’not your fault,” Castiel murmured, burrowing his face into Dean’s shirt.  Whatever Pamela had rubbed over his stomach lasted all the way through his and Sam’s impromptu shopping trip but when they had gotten home it wore off.  Thankfully he hadn’t thrown up but he did feel sick again.  Now with Dean holding him and whispering softly in his ear he felt better.

 

His eyes were drooping when he remembered the bag sitting on the side of the bed and smiled, “I got a present for you,” he said softly. 

 

“You were sick sweetheart, you should have stayed in bed,” Dean whispered, dropping a kiss against Castiel's hand after slotting their fingers together and bringing it to his lips. 

 

“I know but Pamela gave me something that helped...and this was needed, I promise,” he said leaning up for a kiss against his mouth.  Dean cupped the side of his face but before it could get too heated Castiel pulled away licking his lips.  Slowly he rolled over to the other side and grabbed up the multi colored striped back with white paper sticking out the top.  

 

“Here,” he said biting his lip, setting the bag on top of Dean’s thighs.

 

Hesitantly and with an excited thrill rocking through him, Dean opened the bad. He dug until he felt something soft and quickly pulled it out. There was a quiet thud as something hit his leg, instantly drawing his attention. 

 

When he picked it up, Dean swallowed hard immediately, the breath in his throat hitching around a small whine of surprise. Of course when he slowly unfolded the warm cotton bundle he found a newborn onsie with the words I can't wait to meet you scrawled across the chest.

 

Dean felt his heart seize up in his chest and he didn't even realize he was crying until he felt a small gust of air bursting over the wet tracklines on his face. “We're gonna have a baby?”

 

Castiel swallowed hard, watching as the tears fell and couldn't help smiling.  Dean wasn’t angry...he looked awed.  Castiel leaned in and kissed at his cheeks, his thumbs brushing off the tears as he nodded, “Yes...Pamela confirmed it,” he said softly.

 

Dean eagerly scooped Cas up into his arms peppering kisses all over his mate’s face. “Oh my Gods, I'm gonna be a dad!” 

 

“Yes you are,” Castiel smiled, shyly moving to straddle his mates legs.  A soft laugh erupted from his mouth as Dean continued to kiss all over his face.

 

“So...this doesn’t upset you that it’s so soon?” Castiel asked biting his bottom lip.

 

“What? No! Of course not! I mean I didn't dare hope it would happen this fast but Cas...you, our pups that's all I've ever wanted.” Dean said, tipping his mates head back to nuzzle his nose in the comforting scent. 

 

Castiel let out a sigh of relief as he clung onto his mate, “Okay,” he said with a bright smile, scooting closer to wrap himself completely around Dean.  

 

Soon he wouldn’t be able to and he couldn’t wait.

  
  


“Shhhh,” Castiel cooed walking across the bedroom.  The pup or rather what he was now assuming were twins battled in his extremely swollen belly.  All throughout his pregnancy they’d been quiet, only nudging when they wanted attention from Dean.  But now, four months later they were somersaulting everywhere.  He had a feeling of what could really calm them down but he couldn't interrupt again.

 

Cain had already given him that look that made him shy away several times and he still had two more months to go.  He could call Sam but that only made them even more restless.  Glancing at the clock he let out a loud groan.  Dean should have been back two hours ago but yet again, they were keeping his mate away.

 

“Screw it,” he grumbled when one of them gave an expert kick right against his bladder.

 

_ Message from Castiel:  _ Can you please come home?

 

_ Message From Dean: _ I promise, I'll be there as soon as I can...everything ok?

 

Dean rubbed his temples for the tenth time in the last hour trying to tune pure the alpha rage festering in the room. He was sure if not for the magic wards Charlie put up to keep emotions in check within the war room, they'd have destroyed one another by now.

 

Castiel sighed heavily and rubbed at his stomach, finally giving up the fact that Dean was going to be home anytime soon.

 

_ Message from Castiel:  _ Yes, everything is fine.  Sorry I keep bothering you.

 

Castiel put down his phone and waddled through the house slowly until he got to their bedroom.  The bathroom had been pretty standard when he first moved in here but he had somehow talked Dean into installing a much bigger tub that had jets in it.  It had been one of the very few things he asked for and Dean seemed to be pretty pleased with it as well.

 

He could hear his phone going off but ignored it in favor of setting up the tub and sinking down into the gardenia scented bubbles.

 

A mix of emotions brewed inside Dean like the harsh kansas weather, he tried to tell his mate that it was no bother, that his messages were one of the only reasons he got through the day, but there was no response. Feeling a sick unsettled feeling in his gut Dean stood up and shouted.

 

“Enough, I swear to the Gods you people are by far the most frustrating excuses of wolves I’ve ever seen.” Dean turned to face his unchallenged leader and tried to soften his expression, but with the anger and disapproval stirring in his gut, it didn’t work. “Cain, I respect your place here in the pack as leader and I will do my best to follow your guidance, but you have got to stop treating people like their opinions don’t matter. Yeah, you’re smart and you know a lot about what we need to do to keep our families safe, but you aren’t perfect and  _ some _ of these people have good ideas too.” 

 

“Winch-” 

 

Dean held his hand up at Cain and surprisingly the man stopped, “I’m not finished,” he said, turning to his  _ stand-in _ father. “Now for you, Bobby. Yeah, we all know Cain can be a jackass, and most of the folk around here can’t hold a candle to you when it comes to, well pretty much anything..but you’re not in charge and you need to back off sometimes. There’s nothin I wouldn’t do for you, man but you’re killin’ me here.” 

 

Turning to address the room, Dean let out a deep breath. “You guys can feel free to kick me out of your little meetings, I honestly don’t care at this point. You can’t seem to make a goddamn decision about anything here and what used to be two hour pow-wows end up taking all day and I have a pregnant mate at home who needs my time and attention so.. if you’d like to keep me around I suggest you get your shit together. If not, I guess I’ll see you around.” 

 

Dean turned, not even looking back and just walked out. He’d said his peace and he wanted, needed to get home to Cas. For both their sakes. 

 

Castiel was feeling only a tad bit better.  The hot water and scent were doing wonders on every other part of his body but his belly.  The pup...or pups, were so restless Castiel felt like crying with how uncomfortable he was.

 

“I know, I know...but he’s not here!” Castiel hissed, letting his eyes close and head fall back against the towel he was using for a pillow.  He was more than proud that his mate had been asked to attend pack meetings but this was getting beyond ridiculous.  Maybe he could talk John...or Mary about it.

 

“No...we are not going to meddle...just have to deal with it,” Castiel whined as the pups moved around again.

 

Dean rushed through the door chasing his mate’s scent the moment he stepped inside. Something was itching under his skin and he knew that being near Cas would calm it’s aggravating plight. He nearly ran through the hallway and pushed into their bedroom not stopping until the bathroom door was opened and he had his gorgeous love in sight. 

 

“Are you okay? I’m so sorry, so sorry, Cas.” Dean said, his voice cracking over the words that felt too real to understand. He nuzzled his nose to Castiel’s cheek and dipped a hand to rub over his swollen belly. “I told them this isn’t working, and I can’t do it like this anymore. I can’t leave you alone all day every day.”

 

Castiel moaned when Dean touched his stomach and the pups instantly stilled, their nudging more gentle as they reached out to connect with Dean.  

 

“Dean you didn’t have to do that,” Castiel swallowed hard, not even realizing how much he was clinging to Dean’s arm and subtle pulling him closer, “It’s just...they don’t settle down unless you’re here,” he said quietly.  A guttural moan escaped his mouth when Dean rubbed the underneath of his belly.

 

“I know, I know sweetheart. I wanted to..I don’t like being away from you so much..miss taking care of my mate.” Dean answered with a smile rubbing soothing circles against Castiel’s stretched skin. The guy did not have it easy and having to do almost everything himself was just asking too much. “C’mon, how bout you let me carry you to bed and give you a nice long massage, huh? Water’s getting a little chilly anyway.” 

 

Castiel felt silly and pathetic but he couldn’t help the way his bottom lip trembled as he nodded.  Dean helped him stand and somehow managed to pick Castiel up.  Sighing softly Castiel buried his face into Dean’s neck, sucking in lungfuls of his mate’s scent.

 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

 

“Anything for you, sweetheart.” Dean carried his mate toward the bed and gently laid him atop the thick comforter. He rushed to the other side of the bed and pulled it along with the top sheet down and then moved back over to pick him up again. Dean made sure that Castiel’s damp skin was tucked away tightly between their soft sheets before shucking his boots and jeans to slide in beside him. 

 

Wrapping his arms around Castiel’s middle, it was easy for Dean’s hands to move over the pulled skin of his belly. Dropping a trail of kisses over his mate’s shoulder and neck, Dean continued, “So beautiful like this, Cas. I know, I know how hard it’s been for you, sweetheart but I promise you don’t have to do this alone. I can be here with you within minutes and I don’t ever want you to be scared to reach out to me, that’s what I’m here for” 

 

Castiel nodded, his eyes fluttering shut at the pups settling in his stomach, finally going to sleep now that their daddy was here soothing them.  He turned his head and caught Dean’s lips in a lazy kiss.

 

“I know...I just don’t want you to lose your position in the pack and regret it later,” he said softly, mewling when Dean hugged him tighter.

 

“I’m not gonna lose anything, but even if I did...Cas,” Dean sighed, pulling his mate even closer until their bodies were warm against one another and he could feel each breath being taken, every tremble of his mate’s skin. “I didn’t...I mean I didn’t tell them that for you. I don't’ want to be in that place so much. All they do is yell and scream at one another and everyone’s just too damn stubborn to take their heads outta their asses. If they wanna work things out I’m all for it but until things calm down over there I just don’t want any part in it.”

 

“Okay,” Castiel said with a soft smile.  Raising up Dean’s hand he kissed at his fingers and then his open palm, “I love you.” He leaned up for another kiss and later he wouldn’t be too proud of himself but he literally fell asleep.

 

Dean felt Castiel’s breathing even out and chuckled to himself when he realized his mate had dozed off even before he could tell him how much he loved him too. Dropping another kiss to Cas’ forehead, Dean left his hands rubbing the swell of his mate’s belly and hummed a familiar tune to calm his restless pups. 

 

Castiel rolled his shoulders and winced, his whole body was cramping up and hadn’t stopped the moment he woke up.  Dean was outside cleaning up the yard and installing some play thing with his brother so he was alone inside.  Which he didn’t mind for once...he was cranky and already took it out on his mate several times.  

 

He was on his way to the kitchen when he gasped, something wet and gushing going on between his legs.  Gripping the counter he lifted up the ridiculous gown he found himself wearing more often than not and whined loudly.  There was a puddle of water at his feet and he let out several stressed yips as he continued to grip at the counter.

 

Dean had been feeling a tingle at the back of his mind for what seemed like hours but all the sudden his stomach dropped and soon after he heard a loud yelp from inside his house. “ _ Sam!” _

 

Dean barely managed to call out for his brother as he rushed through the front door. He sped toward the kitchen and quickly tried to get his mate’s attention. “Cas, Cas what’s happening..Is everything okay?” 

 

“I-I um, I think it’s time,” he gasped gripping onto Dean’s arm.  A jolt of pain spasmed around the base of his spine and he gasped.  “Pam...we need to get to Pam,” he whined.  Pamela’s hut wasn’t too far on normal days but right now it seemed like miles.  

 

He whined low in his throat as another jolt of pain shot up his spine, his fingers digging into Dean’s arm now as he tried to focus on his breathing.

 

Dean lifted Cas up in his arms and started to run. Pam’s place was about three houses over each fairly spaced out but still it wouldn’t take him more than ten minutes to get there in a dead run. However, he quickly nixed that idea when the jolting only made Cas howl in pain. Dean slowed to a jog, Sam trailing behind him completely silent. “Shh, we’ll be there any second now, sweetheart.”

 

“Dean….Oh Gods!” Castiel cried out.  He’d apologize for it later but he ended up sinking his teeth into Dean’s shoulder with the next jolt of pain that sent his body into tremors.  When the pain finally subsided he groaned in relief when Pamela’s hut came into view.  The healer was already outside waiting for them and he wiped at the tears on his cheeks with a shaky hand.

 

“Don’t you worry gorgeous, we are gonna take real good care of you.” Pam said, pulling Dean into the sterilized room where she did most of her more invasive medical procedures. Most of the wolves could give birth in the slightly more comfortable birthing room but she had a feeling poor little Castiel was gonna have a rough go of it. 

 

“Sam, why don’t you do me a favor here and take the worry wart daddy out for a celebratory cigar, I’ll take really good care of your mate, Dean. I promise.”

 

“Like hell!” Dean roared, gripping tightly onto Castiel’s hand, his mate squeezing so hard that he was pretty sure his bones were breaking. Dean didn’t care, it would heal. “I’m not leaving him here alone.”

 

“He’s not alone, Dean. I’m here and I give you my word I’m gonna take care of him but it’s not going to be easy on him and I can’t treat him if you grown and try to rip my throat out every time he screams in pain.” Pam said, shaking her head as she checked beneath Castel’s gown surprised to find that one of the babies were already crowning.

 

“I would nev-” Dean started but then Cas roared in pain, his fangs popping out momentarily causing every protective instinct Dean had to go crazy. Dean growled at Pam and she gave him a knowing look.

 

“Sam, get him out of here or I’ll have to knock him out.” 

 

Dean felt Sam tugging from the room, he wanted to fight but his whole body was numb in disbelief. He fell back against the wooden door when the cool air whipped against his cheeks. Dean buried his head in his hands and tried his best not to think about how his mate was screaming out for him just a few feet away.

 

“Pam please, can he...OH GODS!”  Castiel cried out.  His body was splitting open at the seams and he couldn’t catch his breath.  He needed his mate, his two souls were practically screaming for him but Pamela was stern in her decision.  Gripping the bed under him he tried in vain to focus on his breaths but with each jolt of pain he found himself holding it. 

 

“Trust me, honey..I’d let him in here if I could but it doesn’t end prettily for me if I do. And right now you and those beautiful little pups need me, okay?” Pam said, watching Castiel nod shakily. She knew he still didn’t understand but the poor wolf had enough to deal with he could only manage one fight at a time. 

 

Soon, Pam had the first baby flipped and Castiel was pushing on command bringing the little wrinkle faced pup into the world. It wasn’t until she got a good look at the second one that Pam realized she was going to have to use drastic measures. “You’ve been so good for me, Castiel..so strong.. but now, now I need you to be brave,’ 

 

Dean’s claws picked at the wood of Pam’s porch, he was half shifted barely holding onto his humanity as his mate howled in pain. If not for the comforting presence of his brother, Dean probably would have already been running rabid through the camp. He’d heard Sam talking to someone on the phone earlier which meant soon there would be even more people packed around the front of Pam’s hut. 

 

Then, it was like everything went quiet. He could still hear faint voices but it was like nothing was actually piercing his ear drum. Then like the crack of a gun a cry rang out. A baby...a baby’s cry.

 

_ His baby’s cry.  _

 

_ His pup, he had a pup.  _

 

_ Dean was a father. _

 

Not even Sam could hold him back as he plowed through the front door rushing into the room where he’d left Cas. Sure enough there Anna was gently cleaning his newborn pup. Dean inched forward until he was hovering over the omega’s shoulder watching every move his child made. Trying to memorize every note of his son’s angry wail. 

 

Castiel swallowed against the dryness in his throat though his vision nearly exploded when his mate barged through the room.  He felt incredibly weak but knew the second baby was still inside of him and there was something wrong.  

 

“D-Dean,” he whined a deep pain resonating through his lower back.

 

His eyes snapped to his mate and he could tell something was wrong immediately. “Pam…”

 

“Now now, don’t let yourself get too out of it, Dean. I promise, I’ll get him through this but I’m gonna need you to stay calm. Can you do that for me, Dean?” Pam asked, trying her damndest to gently unwrap the umbilical cord from it’s sensitive position around baby number 2’s neck. 

 

Dean nodded shakily, all the anger and rage replaced with a damn near catatonic fear. Castiel looked pale and weak and his mate was nothing like that. Dropping a kiss to his fingers and then onto his pups head, Dean made his way closer to Cas. He wiped at his husband’s sweaty brow and pushed his lips roughly against his forehead. “Shh, sweetheart. You’re doing so good. You should see our pup, our adorable little pup, Cas.” 

 

“T-The other…” Castiel gasped, his back arching at the uncomfortable feeling.  He was terrified something was wrong with it.  The look of concentration on the healer’s face didn’t calm him but his mate’s touch did.  With the little strength he had left he clutched onto Dean’s arm, needing the touch to level his breathing and heart beat.

 

“Almost there, sugar. Just hold out for a little longer Castiel.” Pam twisted the cord a little tighter but it thankfully worked to create more room around the baby’s tiny neck. “Can’t have you pushing just yet…you push, sweetheart and we’re all in trouble okay? So just give me another minute.” 

 

Dean clenched Castiel’s hand tightly in his, whispering every comforting word he could think of into his mate’s ear. “Love you so much,sweetheart. Our first pup is doing great, gorgeous just like his pop. Ten fingers and toes, I promise, I promise you right now if you hold on and you let Pam do what she’s gotta do we’re gonna have two unbelievably healthy babies and you’re not gonna have to move for a week if you don’t want to.”

 

“I-It was a boy?” Castiel gasped, a tear budding out and spilling over his cheek as he laughed breathlessly.  Though it honestly didn’t matter he was thrilled he was able to give Dean a son.  He squeezed Dean’s hand and took in a deep breath.  He felt a weird pressure and groaned.

 

“Pam...I feel weird,” he said, his back nearly bowing off the bed as a sharp pain seared through him.

 

“Shh, shhh Castiel I’m gonna need you to stay still for me. Dean, Dean,” She barked, having to say it twice to get the Alpha’s attention. “Hold him down. I know it’s hard but you’ve got to keep him still if you want to save both him and the baby. Anna, help him.”

 

Pam easily slipped the cord off of the baby’s neck and everything went in a rush after that. Castiel couldn’t hold back anymore and his body naturally heaved until the baby escaped. Pamela damn near found herself having to literally catch it as it rushed to meet the world. 

 

Then suddenly there was blood everywhere.

 

“Shit,” she hissed,doing her best to find the source. Pam cursed herself internally as well as she dug tried to clear the steady flow of red. “Anna, get me a matching blood bag and be prepared do a transfusion.” 

 

“The baby...is the baby okay!” Castiel cried out, his body starting to tremble almost violently.  He was getting cold and he didn’t understand what was going on.  He dug his fingers into Dean’s arms but his grip was loosening almost immediately. “D-Dean…,” he gasped.

 

Dean felt his whole body shiver as Castiel began to shake and then go still in his arms. He lifted his mate up to wrap around him but Pam was yelling something about internal bleeding and transfusions. 

 

_ Dean felt numb.  _

 

Pam found the leak but Castiel had already lost a lot of blood. She did her best to patch it quickly as Anna hooked his IV into the blood bag. Thankfully, within a few seconds it had gone from a thick pour to a small drip and she was pretty sure it would stop completely with just one more stitch. 

 

“Dean, Dean it’s fine..he’s going to be fine.”

 

He was just rocking and shaking, Castiel’s nearly lifeless form in his arms. He felt cold to the touch and nothing like Cas. His mate was warm, he was vibrant, and though a little shy there was an unparalleled light behind his eyes that seemed to be fading faster by the minute. It wasn’t until Pam’s voice pulled him from his own head that Dean realized it might not actually be over. 

 

“Dean?  Castiel is going to be okay...we need to clean him up.  Come here, meet your daughter,” Anna said gently, leading a very stiff Alpha over to his squirming pups.  She picked up the little girl and waited for Dean to look at her before placing the pup in his arms.  Now that Dean was distracted she helped Pamela clean up the poor Omega.

Dean felt the cool drip of tears flowing over his cheeks as he held his daughter. He used both arms to keep her safe but couldn’t help the urge to reach out and softly stroke her brother’s cheek with the tip of his finger. “Oh pups, you’re so beautiful. Daddy loves you so much and soon poppa’s gonna be able to hold you and show you how much he loves you too.”

 

Castiel woke up slowly, his body stiff and mouth incredibly dry.  He was surprised to find himself in his own bedroom under the soft warm comforter.  He burrowed himself even deeper with a soft groan, Dean’s scent soothing some of the noise in his head.  It wasn’t until he felt something in his arm that his eyes snapped open all the way.

 

How could he have forgotten?

 

He tried to sit up a bit but found himself still a bit weak.  Swallowing hard against the knot in his throat he tried calling out to his mate.

 

It took a few times but he finally manage to get out a raspy, “Dean.”

 

Rushing into their bedroom, Dean had to be careful not to jostle the baby too much. Mary had commandeered his daughter for the moment but his son was trying to sleep in his arms. “Cas, Cas shh.. everything’s fine. You’re fine, the babies are more than fine, you just need some rest..that’s all.” 

 

Castiel shook his head, eagerly reaching for the baby in Dean’s arms.  He didn’t know which one it was but he didn’t care.  Dean hesitated for a moment and Castiel was shocked to hear a growl leaving his own throat.  His mate seemed a little amused by it and finally slipped the pup into his arms.

 

Something in his chest unfurled and he started crying, holding his beautiful pup close to his chest, “Hello baby,” he whispered, kissing the incredibly soft skin of their forehead.

 

“Don’t move, just stay right there and I’ll grab our babygirl,” Dean said, smiling at the perfect sight of his rumpled mate holding their child in his arms. Rushing back into the living room he announced that Cas was awake and rapidly stole his daughter away from Mary’s arms before jetting back to the bedroom. 

 

“Here she is,” Dean said, climbing gently across the mattress until he was close enough that Castiel had a great view of both their pups. A warmth curling in his chest as he watched his husband, his life coo over their newborn babies. 

 

Castiel sniffled a bit, leaning in to kiss at his little girl’s cheek, “Have you named them yet?” he asked snuggling deeper against Dean and holding their son closer.  He was feeling much better now that the connection between his pups and mate were coursing through his skin.  

 

“Nah, not without you sweetheart.” Dean teased, playfully dropping a kiss to Castiel’s lips. Just a hint of pressure, knowing how badly his mate needed to rest. “I think this little thing is gonna be a fighter, she’s certainly more vocal of the two.”

 

“Hmmm, probably gonna be an Alpha just like her daddy,” Castiel giggled, tracing his fingertip over her soft cheek, “How about Allie?” he asked softly.

 

“Perfect, now what are we gonna call this little pup…?” Dean asked, rubbing his thumb under his son’s cheek. 

 

Castiel smiled, loving the small noise the pup made at his father’s touch, “Aiden…” he said without question.  Dean damn near purred at that and nuzzled his cheek.  Castiel sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Dean said, pulling his family in as tightly as he could without squeezing his pups to bits. Feeling overwhelmed with joy and happiness Dean laid a kiss to his mate’s shoulder. “Thank you, for giving me everything. Everything I could have hoped for and more.” 

 

Castiel smiled brightly up at Dean and tilted his face for another kiss, thankful for Dean making it a bit longer this time, “Likewise love,” Castiel giggled, moving around a bit until they were more settled and Castiel was able to go back to sleep without losing the closeness to his pups and mate.


End file.
